Crash!
Plot Karen crashes and her friends have to save her. Plankton disguises himself and tries to trick them into putting an evil chip inside her. Transcript *(French Narrator: It's a great day at Pizza Castle, smell that wonderful grease!) *Karen: Isn't wonderful to me. Ever since that I've ditched that miserable bug, Plankton.... I've been feeling a bit lonely. *friends walk to her. *Alex: Don't worry, Karen. You still have us. *Karen: Ugh, I don't have any friends. *Herbert: Uh, Karen? *Karen: WOULD YOU QUIET!? I'M TRYING TO THINK!! *Alex: Uh, why don't you try online dating? *Karen: Online dating? I'm a genius! *Alex: Of course. *cuts to the Chum Bucket. Plankton is looking through a telescope. He sees Karen. *Plankton: So, my computer W.I.F.E. is going to find another person on the internet? That miserable machinery! I can hack the website and give it viruses and Karen will crash! And then I will send another robot to get her and bring her back to the Chum Bucket! And then, Karen will be able to remind me to stop saying my plans outloud. It's fool-proof! *laughs. Scene cuts back to the Pizza Castle. Karen is on an online dating site. Karen scrolls through the site on her monitor. *Karen: Mac OS X? No. Domas BC? Dead. Xbox One? HECK NO! *cuts back to the Chum Bucket. Plankton is shoving "Virus Bots" into one of his old computers. He hacks the dating site. He drags and drops them onto the website page. *Plankton: I'm no Albert Einstein, but I'm not sure this is how viruses work. *saves the page anyway. His computer malfunctions and explodes. *Plankton: It works! *to the Pizza Castle. *Karen: Argh! I can't find a perfect person. Let me refresh. *hovers the cursor over the refresh button and clicks. Her screen fades out and she collapses. Plankton looks through his telescope and gasps. *Plankton: Oh dear!........IT WORKS!! Go, Plankton! Go, Plankton! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! *Castle. Karen's friends come out of their stations and walk up to Karen. *Alex: HOLY DOODOO! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAREN!? Sometimes, I wish I could swear on this show but standards aren't very forgiving. *Timmy: Well, duh. Karen! Are you okay!? *Don: She seems to have crashed. *Timmy: No doodoo, Sherlock. How do we fix her? *Don: It seems we have to do the unthinkable. We have to.....REBOOT HER. *Timmy:...... *Alex:......... *Don:....... *Timmy:.........BRILLIANT!!! *tries to reboot Karen but fails. *Don: I'm sorry, I can't heal her. *Alex: What?! Why? *Don: Well....... My hands are too small. *Alex: We need help! *phone rings. Alex answers it. *Alex: Hello, this is Pizza Castle. How can I help you? *is on the other line. *Plankton: Yes, I hear you have computer problems. *Alex: Really? How did you know? *Plankton: Oh, uh....nevermind that. I'm a computer professional, and I can fix Karen for you. *Alex: Great! *'TO BE CONTINUED!' *'People, remeber....make reviews! -Kjjb' Category:The Life Of A Computer episodes Category:The Life Of A Computer Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts